Single
by awesomeness50000
Summary: Annabeth cheats on percy and he becomes single and has affairs with almost everyone female.
1. Betrayed

After the Wars.

R&R – Awesomeness50000

Percy's POV

I had just come back from defeating Laden to prove my love for Annabeth to Athena. I searched everywhere and I still couldn't find her. Tonight was going to be the happiest I've ever been… if only that were true. You see I was going to propose to her, I even got Hephaestus to make a wedding ring. I finally found Annabeth, but not the way I was expecting. She was sucking the face off an Apollo kid at the special cave I found for making out and sex. Our cave. I cried out in despair. Annabeth finally got off the Apollo kid to find me backing out of the cave.

"Percy! I thought you were on a quest!"

"I was… it was to get your mom's approval so I could marry you." I replied.

"OF COURSE I WILL!" Annabeth screamed as she ran toward me with her arms spread wide to catch me in a hug.

"Do you remember what position you were in when I found you here?" I questioned as I side stepped Annabeth while she fell on her face.

"Oh of course I do, I was kis…" she trailed off at the end remembering that she had been cheating on me.

"And do you think that was wise, supposedly daughter of the goddesses of wisdom?"

"No… Percy I'm sorry I…I just… I just thought y…you were cheating on me, with you being gone for so long."

"So I ask you again do you think that was wise, knowing that my fatal flaw is loyalty?" I asked with a surprisingly calm tone.

"I'm sorry Percy, please forgive me." Annabeth begged.

"Did you forget about Drake, why is he here?" I had just recognized the Apollo kid as the new one I had escorted/saved to Camp after invading a monster camp. He had been held hostage. He was one of the ones that didn't know about Annabeth and my relationship.

"I… I don't …" Annabeth mumbled so that no one could hear her.

"What?" I asked.

"I seduced him." Annabeth wailed, regret evident in her voice.

With those words in my I turned to Drake who visibly paled.

I said, "I don't blame you Drake. Here have this because I surely won't be needing it now"

I tossed the wedding ring to him and walked out of the cave and onto the beach without another word. I decided to take a swim so I threw off my shirt than paled. I remembered there were a group of stalker Aphrodite girls that were always near no matter where I went. I took off because I knew that if they found me shirtless I was dead. Me being the seaweed brain I am, dropped my shirt and sprinted to the U shaped line of cabins. I was running to the middle when I heard hundreds of gasps. You see Camp's population increased by a tenfold when the gods had finally went to see that there children were claimed. Thus increasing the girls population by a tenfold. I mentally and physically slapped myself when I remembered this. I had went to the middle of the cabins so I could run away from the Aphrodite girls at all angles. Instead I had gotten myself cornered. There were several blinding flashes and the Olympian goddesses appeared in front of their respective cabins. I thought I was saved, but then I saw the look of lust in their eyes. Even Artemis's. Then I knew I was screwed.


	2. Almost Raped and Artemis

Percy POV

The girls then charged, goddesses and all. I noticed one water nymph who was standing at the edge of a small puddle beckoning me. I quickly ran over taking one nymph over 200 girls and goddesses. She took my hand and vapor travelled me to the lake. When I was about to thank her I was hit over the head with a frying pan. The last thing I saw before it went dark was the nymph waving the mob of girls and smiling widely while yelling, "I GOT HIM!"

When I awoke, the site of the 200 girls, nymphs, and goddesses almost made me black out again. Right before it was supposed to go black, Athena walked over to me and said, "O no you don't, you're gonna give us your cum before you black out again." I was about to retort when I noticed they were naked. All of them. I immediately got a hard on and was going to scold myself because I was with Annabeth when I remembered she cheated on me. I noticed her princess curls and I said one thing. "Get her out and I'll fuck you all willingly." That immediately got their attention when Athena asked, "Who, we'll kick them out." I replied, "Your daughter." "Which one?" she questioned. "Annabeth." Athena stood up and literally punted Annabeth out of the room. I noticed we were in the throne room, thus making the fall to the ground very, _very, _long. I shook my shackles and once the goddesses released me, I tackled them. I landed on Artemis who squealed, but I cut it off by slowly kissing her. She moaned in response and, to kick it up a notch, I sucked on her bottom lip. This just made her organism violently. Wow they must want me a lot. Her body went limp except her tongue which she shoved down my throat. After pulling away, which made her whimper, I positioned my now rock hard cock in her pussy entrance. I looked into her eyes and she just nodded. With that I slowly, but surely entered her, only stopping when she cried out. Every time I did stop, I would kiss her and tell her that the pain will eventually stop. When I reached the "hilt" of my rod, I had almost cum, her virgin pussy being so tight. She looked close to cumming too, so I took one of her C cup boobs in each hand and slowly massaged them. This was too much for her and she passed out after a quite vocal organism. As her pussy clenched me with each blast, I couldn't hold it in anymore and quickly pulled out of her, aimed at the other goddesses, who were masturbating, and shot rope after hot, sticky rope of cum at their stomachs and eager open mouths.

**R&R**


End file.
